hxh_ultimatenenfandomcom-20200213-history
World Boss
World boss appears at 21, and will be available for 30 minutes maximum, but get killed usually way faster. The level of the boss depends on server's "age" (the older the server, the stronger the boss). Boomer is alone (single target), no adds will be here to bother you :) Rewards are based on playre's ranking : the more damage you deal to the boss, the better the reward will be. If you die, you can challenge the boss again (if not already defeated). Unless you pay with diamonds, you will have to wait about 25s before you can challenge him again. Le World Boss apparaît à 21h, et reste présent au mieux 30 minutes (il est dans la pratique tué bien plus vite que ça). Le niveau du boss dépend de l'"âge" du serveur (plus le serveur est "vieux", plus le boss sera d'un niveau élevé). Boomer est tout seul pour ce combat, vous pourrez vous lâcher directement sur lui sans avoir des adds dans les pattes :) Les récompenses se basent sur le classement des joueurs : ceux qui infligent le plus de dégâts au boss auront les meilleures récompenses. Si votre team se fait entièrement tuer, vous pourrez à nouveau entrer en combat (si le boss est toujours en vie). Si vous ne voulez pas débourser des diamants, il faudra attendre à peu près 25s avant de pouvoir combattre à nouveau. Here are some tips that Aeq (server 6, always top 1 on this boss so far) was willing to share : *Time doesn’t pass the same way when you ult, your time is frozen but other players isn’t. That’s why for a race like this we’re going to try to avoid long skill animations. This is why Zeno is to be avoided even if his damage can rank 4/5 between all your hunters, same goes for Franklin and Feitan. *You can’t stick a poison on him (nore any debuff), so you can bring Phinks if you card him with atk rather than accuracy because he has a quick animation, but Franklin and Feitan are just gonna be a waste of time, this is particulary true for top players. *You can let yourself die : if you mistimed a dispell, or if a bomb just randomly killed your best/only damager you can just disable the auto skills and let yourself die to get into the fight faster and avoid wasting 30s. Just use one last ultimate if you have let’s say a Meruem, and then just let it go. *Genthru dispels EVERY buff you have. If you play manually, remember to use your Pitou/Kortopi acceleration skills right after he ults. For Pufu use his ult right AFTER Genthru ults. You can’t prevent the damage and the bomb to stick but you can prevent the detonation damage. *Genthru can be interrupted. In a pretty easy way on top of that, as soon as the screen becomes a little black, just throw your interrupt spells in and 100% of the ult is gonna be cancelled. The bomb, the dots, but also the damage. *For players who survive too long but die before the boss is defeated and don't have enough time left to fight a 2nd time (that’s my case) : to still have a chance to get the last blow chest you can always start the fight 30s or 1min after it begins, you’re still gonna be first but also get a chance to get this sweet last blow chest. Voici quelques conseils, gentiment délivrés par Aeq (serveur 6, 1er indétrônable sur ce combat sur son serveur) : *Le temps ne s'écoule pas de façon vraiment linéaire, comme dans tout combat : les animations des skills que lancent vos persos figent le temps pour vous. Malheureusement, le temps n'est pas figé pour les autres ! Dans cette course au dps, il vaudra mieux donc éviter les longues animations. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra par exemple éviter d'utiliser Zeno, Feitan, Franklin etc., même s'ils comptent parmi vos meilleurs dps. *Boomer est insensible aux debuffs (poison, brûlure etc.). Si vous utilisez Phinks, qui a l'avantage d'avoir un skill avec un court temps d'animation, il sera plus intéressant de privilégier l'attaque sur ses cartes plutôt que de l'effect accuracy. Notez que c'est encore un "mauvais point" pour Feitan et Franklin... *Parfois, vous laisser mourir sera intéressant pour optimiser votre dps. Si vous perdez un élément important, plutôt que de faire des dégâts réduits encore quelques secondes, il vaudra mieux laisser le reste de votre équipe succomber et revenir ensuite. *Boomer dispel tous les buffs que vous pouvez avoir au moment de son skill. Si vous jouez en manuel, évitez de lancer Pitou/Pufu ou d'autres hunters mettant des buffs juste avant le skill de Boomer : visez plutôt juste après son skill. Notez que Pufu, utilisé juste après le skill de Boomer, pourra aider votre équipe à survivre aux dégâts de sa bombe. *Boomer peut être interrupt ! Assez facilement en plus : visez le moment où l'écran devient un peu plus sombre pour lancer votre skill pour interrupt, et vous éviterez tous les dégâts potentiels (bombes, brûlure etc.). *Si vous faites partie des joueurs qui arrivent à survivre longtemps, mais juste pas assez pour faire tout le combat d'une traite, vous pouvez vous retrouver mort pendant que le boss se fait tuer. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de récupérer le coffre du last hit, vous pouvez choisir de commencer volontairement le combat un peu tard (30s - 1min).